


Candles

by LilyofFandoms



Series: Micro Story Prompt Series [8]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Candles, F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: Micro Story Prompt Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035756
Kudos: 3





	Candles

She sat in the armchair in her room. Reading the same page over and over again. The noise from beyond the wall was annoying to say the least. Frustrating beyond measure and it angered her that it continued undaunted.

She got up and moved the chair to the other side of the room and set it down roughly. Frustrated with herself and frustrated with which ever person was responsible for them being placed so near each other.

The seconds felt like hours.

The hours like days.

Each thump of his heart causing her to lose focus. Her eyes all but pierced through the wall. And that familiar blush crept up her neck to spread across her chest and spill onto her face.

She turned her head back to the book. Trying desperately to ignore the steady rhythm of the detective’s heart on the other side of the wall. If it wasn’t causing her mind to wander to what other rhythms it could make under other circumstances she’d have found it pleasant enough. But her mind seemed incapable of managing that.

_How fast would it beat if I…_

She threw the book across the room. The crash that followed it, the detective’s curse, and the change in the detective’s heartbeat caused her to leap from her chair, rip her door off its hinges in her haste to reach his room. Pounding on his door.

He pulled it open and she shoved her way passed him. Looking around the room to find the source of his distress. But all she found was a yoga mat, a myriad of candles burning around the room and a broken frame now laying on the ground. The nail on the wall very near the spot her book would have hit.

“Um, hello to you to,” Evan chuckled as he shut the door behind her.

“Detective, I apologize for -“ she choked on the words she had planned on saying when she turned back to Evan and found him standing nearer her.

His chest bare in the soft, glowing light of the room was all she could focus on. Her mouth dry as she tried to form any words. Any words at all.

_Words._

_What were words?_

_And why were they so difficult to find around him?_

“I take it you are the cause of yet another broken item of mine,” he took semi-pity on her and at least broke the silence. If only to tease.

He smirked at her flushed face and walked by her, passing close enough to brush against her for the briefest of seconds. She tumred to follow him with her eyes and watched him bend down to pick up the broken bits of glass.

“It’s working,” he teased.

“What?”

“If you are trying to get my attention, it’s working,” he looked up at her, warm brown eyes on hers and she almost took a step forward, to reach out.

But that rhythm inside him changed and stopped her in her tracks. Her mask went back on.

“I would… I’m doing no such thing, detective,” she managed to croak before running from the room.


End file.
